


Birds and Bees

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus introduces Hermione to a feature of his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

“What is _that_?” Hermione pointed to the squat box in the corner of the garden.

“It’s an apiary,” Severus replied.

“A little small for a bird.”

“It’s an apiary, not an aviary. It’s for bee-keeping.”

“You. Keep. Bees.” Hermione’s eyebrows shot up.

“That surprises you?” Severus purred, his tone matching the muted droning coming from the box. 

“No, it’s just . . . they sting.” Hermione started to back away. 

“Most animals worth knowing do. They’re useful creatures.” Severus’ strong arm prevented her from moving further. “Did you know, Miss Granger, that in ancient Rome honey was used as an antiseptic?”

“N – no.”

* * *

“Try this.”

“Sweet.”

“Clover honey.” Severus’ voice a seductive murmur. 

“Lovely.”

“More?”

“Mmm, please. Wait, that’s not a spoon.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Professor, is that . . . your finger?”

“Indeed, Miss Granger. Is there a problem?”

“No, only that you keep calling me ‘Miss Granger’.”

“Hermione, then. Try this.”

“Yogurt and honey. Oh, that’s _good_.”

“And this?”

“Severus . . . that’s amazing, ooh.” His mouth tasted of the honey and yogurt. His body was taut and hard, hers pliant, welcoming. The blanket was soft, the sun warm, and the gentle hum of the bees seductive.

* * *

 **AN:** I've not made any money from this!


End file.
